leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lycanroc (Pokémon)
|} Lycanroc (Japanese: ルガルガン Lugarugan) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 25. The form it takes upon evolving depends on the game it was evolved in. * In and , Rockruff evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc when leveled up in the day. * In and , Rockruff evolves into Midnight Form Lycanroc when leveled up at night. * In , a Rockruff with evolves into Dusk Form Lycanroc from 5 pm to 5:59 pm in in-game time (which is opposite the real time in Pokémon Ultra Moon). Biology Lycanroc is a canine Pokémon resembling a wolf. It has three possible forms: Midday Form, Midnight Form and Dusk Form. In its Midday form, Lycanroc resembles a quadruped, light brown wolf. It has a white underbelly that extends up around its muzzle and eyes in a mask-like marking. It has pointed ears with dark brown tips and pink insides, big blue eyes, and a triangular, dark brown nose. There are four sharp fangs in its mouth: two in the upper jaw and two in the lower. Large tufts of brown fur extend from the sides of its head; three tufts on each side. A bushy, white mane covers its neck. Four dark brown rocks poke out of its mane, creating a shape similar to a stylized sun. The lower portions of this form's legs are white, and each foot has three dark brown claws. It also has a long, fluffy white tail. In its Midnight Form, Lycanroc instead resembles a slouched, bipedal wolf or werewolf. It has short red fur with white on its lower legs, and a white streak that covers its face, underbelly, and tail. It has pointed, with black tips, three large tufts of fur on each side of its face, a triangular black nose, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. While the sclerae, irises, and pupils of its eye are visible, they all glow a pinkish red and no distinctive colors are visible. A mane of fur covers its back and shoulders, sweeping forward over its head to form a crescent moon shape. On either side of its body, just below the shoulders, two small rocks resembling claws poke out of the mane. A single, bigger stone projects out of the front of the mane over its head. Each of this form's paws has three black claws, and it has a stubby tail covered in long fur. Dusk Form greatly resembles the Midday Form, albeit with orange-gold fur and green eyes, as well as a fluffy mane on its neck, which is reminiscent of its Midnight Form. When attacking, its eyes sometimes glow red like those of the Midnight Form. In order to avoid needless fighting, the Midday Form prefers to live alone and does not form a pack with others of its kind. However, it is a fiercely loyal partner to Trainers that accept it during its unruly stage. In battle, it darts past opponents while attacking them with the rocks in its mane. These swift movements leave many foes bewildered.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/lycanroc-midday-form/ In contrast, Lycanroc's Midnight Form is thrilled by battling, and becomes more excited the stronger its opponent. This excitement is what causes its eyes to glow. Its strategy consists of closing in on its opponent and encouraging attack, then countering with a powerful blow that knocks out its opponent. Trainers that can draw out its power earn its trust, but it despises those that it disagrees with or who try to force it to fight.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/lycanroc-midnight-form/ The Dusk Form Lycanroc shares traits from the previous two forms. From the Midday Form, such as a four-legged stance and obedience toward its trusted Trainer, while from the Midnight Form, when it attacks its eyes turn red. Also, the four rocks like those of Midday Form, while the mane on its head matches that of Midnight Form. Little things don't shake the calm behavior of Dusk Form Lycanroc, but it carries an intense fighting spirit hidden within, which as a result, it relishes combat at close quarters. It is known to use Counter when battles get intense.https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokemon-news/secrets-of-lycanroc-dusk-form-revealed/ is the signature move of Lycanroc's Midday and Dusk Forms. Lycanroc is the only known Pokémon capable of using the Z-Move . In the anime Major appearances Ash's Lycanroc owns a , which debuted in Rising from the Ruins! upon evolving from . Other A Lycanroc both debuted in Rocking Clawmark Hill!. They were among the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. 's Midnight Form Lycanroc appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. It reappeared in Rising from the Ruins!, where it and Olivia's Lycanroc helped Ash's Rockruff and got attacked by a . It reappeared in A Dream Encounter! and A Masked Warning!. Olivia owns a Midday Form Lycanroc, which debuted in The Island Whisperer!. It reappeared in Trials and Determinations!, where it partook in Olivia's grand trial against Ash, and was eventually defeated by Ash's Rockruff. It reappeared again in Rising from the Ruins!, where it and Gladion's Lycanroc helped Ash's Rockruff and got attacked by Tapu Lele. Cross's Midnight Form Lycanroc appeared in I Choose You!. It first appeared when Cross encountered , Verity, and Cross's former . Later on, Lycanroc was among the Pokémon subjected to the control of , but it managed to break free when Cross reminded it of how they first met. Minor appearances Pokédex entries and Lycanroc|Rotom Pokédex| , the Puppy Pokémon. A type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around. Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc, which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night. Furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive, and it tends to act more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved.}} In the manga .]] In the movie adaptations Cross's Midnight Form Lycanroc appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Midnight Form Lycanroc first appeared under the ownership of Olivia in Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui. It was first used to battle against Nanu's Alolan Persian. Professor Kukui's was revealed to have evolved into a Midday Form Lycanroc prior to PASM22. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Midday Form |} |} Midnight Form |} |} Dusk Form |} |} Game locations (Dusk Form)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: (Midday Form)}} |} |} In events |Rocky Lycanroc|PAL region|Online|50|May 5 to August 4, 2017|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Rocky Lycanroc}} |Rocky Lycanroc|American region|Online|50|May 15 to August 4, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Rocky Lycanroc}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Midday Form Midnight Form Dusk Form Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up Midday Form |Accelerock|Rock|Physical|40|100|20||'}} Midnight Form |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} Dusk Form |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By TM/HM By |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring Midday Form Midnight Form Dusk Form By a prior evolution By s Side game data |} Evolution starting |sprite2=745Lycanroc |name2=Lycanroc |form2=Midday Form |type1-2=Rock |evotype1a=Version |evover1a=Moon |time1a=at starting |sprite2a=745Lycanroc-Midnight |name2a=Lycanroc |form2a=Midnight Form |type1-2a=Rock}} Dusk Form Rockruff |type1-1=Rock |evotype1=Level |level1=25 |time1=from |sprite2=745Lycanroc-Dusk |name2=Lycanroc |form2=Dusk Form |type1-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Lycanroc and its are the only Pokémon that cannot learn . Origin Lycanroc may be based on the or the . Its rock type seems to be a reference to the link between wolves (also called as 山犬 yamainu, lit. mountain dog) and mountains in Japan. Lycanroc's Midday and Dusk Forms appear to be based on a , while its Midnight Form appears to be based on a . The duality between Midday and Midnight Forms may be a reference to the , a mountain wolf creature that could take either a protective approach, similar to Midday Form's behavior; or an aggressive one much like Midnight Form's. Name origin Lycanroc may be a combination of and rock. Lugarugan may be a combination of , loup-garou (French for werewolf), ガルル garuru (a dog's growling), and 岩 gan (rock). In other languages , , and |fr=Lougaroc|frmeaning=From and |es=Lycanroc|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wolwerock|demeaning=From Wolf, , and rock |it=Lycanroc|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=루가루암 Rugaruam|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=鬃岩狼人 Zōngyánlángrén|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , |zh_yue=鬃岩狼人 Jūngngàahmlòhngyàhn|zh_yuemeaning=From , , |ru=Лайканрок Laykanrok|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Dusk Form |bordercolor= |ja=たそがれのすがた Dusk Form |zh_yue=黃昏的樣子 |zh_cmn=黃昏的樣子 / 黄昏的样子 |cs=Soumračná forma |da=Skumringsform |nl=Schemervorm |fi=Iltahämärämuoto |fr=Forme Crépusculaire |de=Zwielichtform |it=Forma Crepuscolo |ko=황혼의 모습 Hwanghon-ui Moseup |no=Skumringsform |pl=Forma Zmierzchu |pt_eu=Forma Crepuscular |ru=Сумеречная форма Sumerechnaya forma |es=Forma Crepuscular |sv=Skymningsform }} Related articles * Ash's Lycanroc Notes External links |} Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Wolwerock es:Lycanroc fr:Lougaroc it:Lycanroc ja:ルガルガン zh:鬃岩狼人